twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Alternate Ending to New Moon (Chapter 2)
Chapter 18: Aftershock Jacob and I drove for what seemed like hours but I realised early on where we were going. Jacob’s house. I snuggled up to him and tried to forget about today, but every time I closed my eyes the faces of the Cullens, Victoria and her new Coven or Sam as he was cut in half. I realised that it would be easier to look at the road instead. I opened my eyes and gazed at the path ahead. I felt a burning cheek bone place itself on the top of my head and I tried to snuggle closer to him. He said something I didn’t want to hear- “So, how are you coping?” “Jake, I don’t really want to talk about it.” Then I repositioned myself and stared at the night sky. We arrived at the Blacks house at midnight and the Moon was glowing, almost luminous in the sky. The completely cloudless sky. The dusty path was a grey ribbon leading up to his house. I tried to get out of the rabbit and walk, but my legs felt weak and I collapsed to the ground. Luckily a hand grabbed me as I fell, and lifting me up into his arms. Jacob carried me into the tiny wooden house. His house hadn’t changed much, the wooden walls and the smell of dog, or at least that was what I called it. Guess I’ve been around vampires to long. I entered into the house; a shabby rug was in the doorway next to a small coat stand. We crossed the living room. Which consisted of a small sofa and a tiny TV. He then carried and laid me down on his bed, which had been slanted across the middle of his closet sized room to give Jacob more space when he was asleep. Sleep. That was one thing I wouldn’t get any of tonight. I lay down on the familiar smelling pillow and closed my eyes, letting Jacob slip away to get something. It wasn’t long before tears burst from my eyes and trickled down my face. Within seconds my own personal sun was there with me. I sat cross legged and cried in to his shoulder until my tears had all dried up. I stayed there in his strong embrace, for what seemed like hours. We didn’t say a word. The night seemed to go on forever, and I didn’t get one minute of sleep. I realised that I needed to go back to my house, and check on the neighbours. I thought to myself, after tonight would I be able to stay there, knowing that so much of my life had died so close. I should probably just go back for some clothes or something still. I turned to tell Jacob I was leaving. I was surprised to find that at sometime during the night he had been able to get to sleep, which was a good thing. He looked exhausted and he had been as affected as I had been. His ‘Brother’ had been killed. Then it hit me how unselfish I was being. My father and closest friends had all been killed on the same night. I wonder why I didn’t see it like that before. I went into the kitchen but couldn’t see Billy anywhere. I hadn’t seen him last night either. Maybe he was there but I was to shaken and sleepy to remember. Last night was a blur after the fight. I wonder “How am I going to get home? I thought over my options, I could borrow Jake’s car, but how would he follow me. Wolf Form? I’ll leave a note. I walked into the small kitchen and wrote a little note. Jacob, Gone home, follow me up Bella ''p.s. using your car xx '' I hope he gets it soon. As I hopped in the car I realised, I wasn’t insured for Jake’s car, and knowing me I would probably crash it. Damn. So hopping out, I went round to the garage. I only realised how dark it was when I got into the garage, I could barely see what I was looking for. I ran, almost slipping on some oil on the floor. I narrowly missed some large piece of machinery on the roof. I jumped on and kicked in the ignition, and then I was flying on the back of my motor bike. As I was flying along I realised this might not be the best plan. My fears were realised as I entered a road full of twists and turns. As I tried to slow a large a pot hole appeared in front of me. I swerved to avoid it but, naturally, I flew off onto the mud next to the road. Banging against a rock with such force I could feel the blood trickle down my back. It was a foul familiar smell that after all of last night I didn’t need. A wash of dizzy unease came over me, but I couldn’t sleep, I needed to get back home. I stumbled to my feet and trotted onto the road just to collapse again near the bike. This time there was no escape. I surrendered to sleep and closed my eyes. My eyes flashed open. I knew that once again my body had given up and I was now lying on the road with one of the worst headaches I had had for a long time. It was daytime now. The sun was rising and glinting in the sky almost dead over me. I touched the back of my head to find there was some sought of material. I tried to turn and see what it was but a sharp pain stopped me. Once again I had cut open the back of my head and I had been bleeding constantly, but whose clothing was behind me? I checked myself over; just to make sure I hadn’t lost anything. “What am I going to do with you?” a voice said from behind me .I had heard that voice last night. Blade. “You stink of Werewolf, so what are you their little assistant. I’ve seen people like you before trying to stay on their good side.” He continued coming ever closer to me. “So, no talking. Well I’ll continue. I tracked down your little vampire boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, and you know what he’s probably lying in a ditch somewhere because I left him with just enough life to crawl out of sight and die in the gutter where all of them belong.” He stopped to smell my scent. “And now I will kill y-“'' Blade stopped in the middle of his sentence as he was rolled over by a blur of orange. Jacob continued to bite large chunks out of him and Blade just clawed at him. Unprepared he tried to shove Jacob off and crawl away, but I had already grabbed a fallen knife and was prepared to throw it at him if he escaped. I was poised but as Blade rammed Jacob off I was unable to throw due to a worry about injuring Jacob so I dropped the knife and ran over to my wolf friend, who was now on the ground. Blade got up and ran. Once again Jacob fazed into human form and I threw my green jacket over his body. He really had to improve on this. “Thanks Bella” he said cheerily. “Um, you don’t have any other spare clothes, do you? Cause I kinda rushed out to find you.” I shook my head sorry for both of us. He tied it around himself and we marched back in the direction of La Push. I pulled him over after 5 minutes because of him looking ridiculous and a couple of honked horns by cars. I left my skirt up but removed my thick black leggings and gave them to him. Hopefully that would help. Because of that loss, my legs now felt a rush of cold sea air. Jacob realising this, picked me up, put me on his back and I wrapped my legs around his stomach. My legs got slightly warmer. It was now that Jacob realised that I was bleeding and he immediately picked up the pace and was now sprinting, me still on his back towards home. “Jacob” I said, cosy on his back. ''“Bells, stop you need to keep your strength up” he said, stopping me before I could continue. We were nearly at the car now and I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet again and I was thinking, what if Romeo hadn’t returned for her? Would she have stayed with Paris, if he had been there for her every time she needed him, loved her, and protected her? With these thoughts running through my head I began to realise I did love Jacob. The way he made me feel, the way he loved me and after today and last night I definitely loved his body. We were now getting in the car; he sat me down and went into the house to get some clothes and change. I was thinking, how could I tell Jacob. He wouldn’t accept it now, but after the hospital trip. I thought about how to show Jacob my feelings. What was I going to do? But I didn’t need to worry now. I once again leaned over and snuggled up against his chest. I wondered if he didn’t like me doing this; make him lose concentration, possibly swerving of the road. That always happens with me. I continued to snuggle up and I even fell asleep. I woke up in the hospital car park Jacob nudging me. “Bella, come on you need to get up” Jacob said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. I stumbled to me feet and opened the door. As I took one step outside Jacob grabbed my arm and helped me to stand. I walked through the doors I was now more stable, and able to walk. He got me to sit down while he went to the front desk and booked me in. This gave me time to think of what to say. Jacob came over when I was deep in thought and said “well it looks like what happened last night is gonna affect us now. They’re cleaning up and looking for bodies.” Jacob said this surprisingly calm and stable. We sat there talking for almost an hour until I was called in. The nurse led me away and I held onto Jacobs hand as she guided me down a number of busy hallways until we finally came to a small cubical. I sat down and they began stitching the back of my head together. I held Jacob close by all the time and he seemed to get happier and happier every minute, I began to think that he knew, and I wouldn’t have to tell him. It was a bit annoying having to sit there for so long but with Jacob near I didn’t care. When I finally was released, Jacob drove me straight to my house, the place I had been aiming for all day. It was dark when I got back to the house, I ran inside as quickly as possible. I grabbed a toothbrush and some clothes and I made for the stairs. I jumped into the car and we drove all the way to La Push it was a shorter journey than last night, even though we had taken the exact same route. When we finally arrived at the house I hopped out all by myself and we walked over to Jake’s house. We walked into the living room, and sat down on the raggedy old sofa, switching on the small TV, we started watching some late night movie. It was a slow comedy that I didn’t really pay any attention to, I just decided to snuggle up next to Jacob and wait. I wondered what I should do to show Jacob what my new choice was, should I tell him about it or kiss him, then I realised that I knew exactly how to show him. I looked at his now bare chest and decided to go for his lips instead, show him the easiest way I knew. I never had been very good at kissing but I was going to try and see what I could do. He sat there laughing at the screen when a man was knocked over by a gigantic frying pan. I turned his face towards me and locked my lips against his gently moulding mine to his as quickly as I could to keep up. He pulled away saying. “Bella. Two questions. 1) What are you doing?- “What do you think I’m doing” I said lunging forward again and pushing my mouth against his. “Okay and 2) Are you sure you want to do this?” he said, once again pulling away. I leaned closer to Jacob and continued to kiss him and slowly moved my arms first into his hair and then lower down. “Bella, I don’t want to do anything your uncomfortable with” he said after stopping to remove my hands from the low of his back. “I’m fine doing whatever you want to do” I replied, in as seductive a tone as I could muster. God I sounded stupid, but it looked like it was working. We sat there kissing for sometime, this was different to the way I would have imagined it, better in some ways. I then I grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The next morning I woke up in Jacob’s bed. He was already awake lying next to me. I looked into his dreamy eyes and wondered what had held me back last night. Then I remembered, Jacob worrying about my innocence, that’s what had stopped me. Now I looked back on it, it was good we hadn’t had sex last night. Thank god for gentlemen like Jacob. I looked at him and slowly turned round to kiss him once on the lips. We stayed there in that kiss for infinity until Jacob once again pulled away. “Bella, what’s brought this on, may I ask?” he asked a curious tone. “Well, to be honest after... Um incident’-” this sent bad memories back into our minds but I continued. “- I got thinking and I realised that you’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with”. These words even were weird for me considering I’d never said that to him before, but it seemed so natural. This message had struck him the way it had me. He leaned and we locked together for another breath taking kiss. I slowly moved my hands away from his back where they had previously been and moved them down to the sweats he was wearing. I began to slip them off down his legs. He seemed in different and just continued kissing me. I continued for a minute, but he hadn’t done anything. I pulled away, he moved in again. It seemed like he wasn’t getting the hint so I began to undo my shirt and removed it and through it across the room. He then got the hint and began removing my bra. I continued with my job and began pulling down his boxers. I didn’t look down I just began the kissing again. After he was done he pulled me on top of him and began kissing me. Then he moved on a step. Category:Blog posts